BakuDeku: Why I Hate You
by potatoloaf
Summary: A story in which Izuku finally has the guts to ask Bakugou why he hates him.


Katsuki Bakugou absolutely hated his childhood friend Deku. He hated the boy so much that he threw any sort of abuse at him any time of the day. While others saw this as horrible or maybe cool, the short tempered blonde did it for a sort of satisfaction.

He did it because he couldn't stand being so weak that a "quirkless bastard" came to his rescue. He did it because, while he knew that the world was cruel and the only way to make it was through force and power, Deku saw hope.

Now sure Bakugou's reasoning may seem dumb, but to him it was a fundamental way of thinking. He wouldn't let himself believe in others just so that they could fail him.

_

Izuku Midorya didn't hate anyone. He was always so understanding and kind to basically every living thing.

His analyzing mind is always trying to come up with reasons to what make people do things. He never misses a chance to do research on a villain or just sit and learn things about his friends.

The only person the boy really seemes to have a problem with is his childhood friend (if you could even call him that) Kacchan. The bright eyed boy could never pinpoint the real reason his has been idol turned on him but he always hoped that everything would go back to normal. It never did.

Well anyways, Midorya was going to make it his personal mission to find out why his old friend turned into his worst enemy over night.

_

 _Today's the day!_ Izuku thought to himself as he looked into the UA high schools restroom mirror with determination. The final bell of the day had already rung and Deku had a plan to get something from his explosive classmate.

The boy splashed his face with water, recited the speech he was going to give Bakugou, and set of to find him.

"Get out of the way useless shit." Kacchan grumbled as he pushed past Midorya.

Well it wasn't hard to find him. The younger thought to himself as he gathered his courage and caught up with the man of the hour.

"W-wait Kacchan..." Midorya started but quickly retaliated as Bakugou gave him a deadly glare and kept walking. "I need to ask you something really important can you just stop for a se-"

Deku was cut off by the blonde as he grabbed the smaller boy by the collar and pushed him against the wall roughly.

"I don't have time to spend on some quirkless piece of shit so just fuck off and don't talk to me!"

If this were any other time, Deku might have backed off and stayed clear of Bakugou for the next month. Today however, the bright eyed boy was not going to give in so easily.

"What is your problem with me?!" He shouted to try and block his nervousness out but it didn't realy work. Bakugou's face contorted into something out of a horror movie as he charged up his next attack.

But before he even had a chance to get his first word out, Deku continued.

"I've been nothing but nice to you since day one and back then we were fine! Everything was fine until one day you started treating me like I was some trash you found on the street!"

The boys speech went out the window as years of physical and emotional torment finally caught up to him,

"Was it just some game you played to look better?! Did I do something to make you hate me so much?!"

Bakugou's shoulders began to shake. Not out of laughter like Deku had originally thought, but because the blonde was crying. The grip on the smaller males collar loosened as Kacchan brought his other hand up to wipe his eyes.

"You just don't give up!" The now crying boy shouted in a sort of confused sadness. "It was annoying having to live my life with a- with you taking pity on me all the time!"

At this point Bakugou had stopped crying but his expression was full of despair.

"Th-that day... When you tried to save me, I couldn't wrap my mind around what went on. Why did the boy I've been bullying for so long come to save me?"

Katsuki finally took a breath after his long rant. His eyes and cheeks were red, there was a visible trail of dried tears going down his face

"I-I'm... Next time I won't need your help! If word about this gets out I swear I'll kick your ass!" And with that, the explosive boy swiftly turned and walked away.

Midorya only smiled to himself as he grabbed his things and ran home. I did it!


End file.
